


Love's like a movie

by dojaefairy



Category: QCYN, Qing Chun You Ni, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 22:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dojaefairy/pseuds/dojaefairy
Summary: Yao Chi and Gu Landi go on a movie date.





	Love's like a movie

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by BTOB's song "Movie". Had the idea for the story yesterday while chatting with my friend and fellow writer @astxria!! Enjoy this short piece uwu

They arrive at the movie theater at the same time.

Yao Chi is warmly dressed because the temperatures suddenly dropped since yesterday, and he’s wearing a face mask to fight the pollution as much as possible. He’s wearing a black beret, matching his black padded jacket and dark jeans. He’s got a few colorful badges on his bag. Gu Landi is also wearing a face mask and his own padded jacket is dark blue. He isn’t wearing any hat, though, and his hair is slightly messy from the wind.

They meet in front of the door of the movie theater and share a happy hug before making their way in. They split the expenses, Yao Chi taking care of the tickets while Landi gets them some snacks and drinks. They make small talk while heading to their seats, and even as trailers start playing.

Landi glances around and is surprised to see that there is no one except them at the movie showing. He holds back a giggle because that might be better – Yao Chi never stops chatting, even during movies. Not that he minds.

They’re snacking as the movie, a romantic comedy that both had wanted to go see ever since it was released, keeps playing. Eventually, Yao Chi runs out of snacking material on his side and politely refuses Landi’s. However, he does shuffle closer to his best friend, and lays his head on his shoulder. As if by reflex, Landi tilts his head so that it can rest atop of his.

  
As the plot unfolds, they’ve both grown quiet so that they can appreciate the movie more. Yao Chi sometimes comments on the actions or on the acting of the main characters, and Landi merely nods in agreement. Finally, the characters confess, and Yao Chi starts clapping in excitement, straightening his back and leaving Landi’s shoulder.

As the now couple hugs, Yao Chi also circles Landi’s shoulders and leans in so he can kiss his cheek, gently. Landi very much appreciates Yao Chi’s hug, and turns his face so that they can kiss for real, on the mouth. They kiss tenderly for a while, forgetting about the movie still playing. But neither mind, too focused on their embrace and sweet exchange.

They break away just in time to see the main actress slap her boyfriend, and Landi starts laughing as Yao Chi swears under his breath that they missed an important moment. They now hold hands as they focus back on the movie, picking up clues here and there as to understand why the main couples is fighting. Yao Chi caresses Landi’s hand as he holds it, and it’s a very nice feeling.

Eventually, it’s a happy ending, and they watch the credits roll silently.

  
They make their way out of the movie theater, and go to a coffee shop. After paying for their drinks, they settle in a corner as they discuss the movie plot. But soon, it turns into Yao Chi monologuing, while Landi desperately tries to talk too. This goes on until Landi frowns cutely, and so deeply that Yao Chi interrupts himself.

“Is there something wrong?”

“Will you let me talk?!” Landi asks, faking annoyance.

“Go ahead, who’s stopping you?” Yao Chi answers, with such an innocent and clueless expression that Landi gapes.

Yao Chi burts in laughter, and between two hiccups, manages to speak.

“Oh my- you look like that Pokémon meme, I’m dying! Can I take a picture?”

At first, Landi’s expression morphed even more into that of the surprised Pikachu, until he frowns again and gets angry in the cutest manner.

“No?!”

This sends Yao Chi into another laughing crisis. Eventually, Landi also starts laughing along, and they even get a few stares for being so noisy. Once they’ve calmed down, Landi speaks up again.

“Dude, stop trying to use my face for memes.”

Yao Chi sticks out his tongue.

“No promises!”

Landi rolls his eyes. Yao Chi giggles, and discreetly interlaces their fingers.

“I love taking pictures of your face no matter the situation,” he says, playing with his boyfriend’s fingers.

Landi can’t help it, and suddenly blushes. Yao Chi smiles sweetly at him, and Landi manages to smile back.

“I wish we could hang out a little longer,” Yao Chi sighs after checking the time on his phone.

“Yeah, me too. But I’m glad we managed to meet today.”

“Right?”

There’s silence as they stare at each other, lovingly.

“I love you,” Yao Chi mouths silently, because he can’t say it aloud in public.

“Me too,” Landi answers, similarly, before squeezing Yao Chi’s fingers. “Can we stay here for now?” he then asks, “I don’t want to leave you yet.”

“Of course. I don’t want to leave you either.”

They smile at each other again.

They still have some time left together before real life obligations catch up.


End file.
